


A New Face In Joey Drew Studio

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hella, Other, PAPA DREW - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, What a good friend, reader is mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: The year is 20XX and there's a new face at Joey Drew Studios and it has made the whole building excited. After Joey sends out an email about this new person everyone's itching to know who this new employee is and what they're like. Finds out they're actually a real sweetheart and isn't that bad to work with!A true mom friend™.





	1. Bendy, Boris, and Alice have a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> A BATIM fanfic? In a mainly Undertale account? I know, I know. This mainly takes place in modern era. You know what happens 30 later when you play the game? Well this is basically before everyone quit and JDS died. I always imagined Bendy, Boris, and Alice being pretty chill with each other until Joey introduced Satanic rituals and ruined everyone.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh!” Henry sat up straight. He too was caught in thought of this new person. “Oh my..I’m sorry Bendy. I didn’t see you there.”

“Have you heard about (y/n)?” He asked grinning wider than usual.

“Who?”

“There’s a new person in the lobby!”

Oh.  _ That  _ new employee that Joey had mentioned a few weeks ago in an email. He had been raving about it for two weeks now about someone new working here and how much of a "great addition to the family" they would make. It had been months since a new employee had come to the Joey Drew Studio. His email sent the whole building with pure excitement and also with slight worry.

Susie wasn’t the first to bring this up but many other employees shared the same thought as her. What if instead of assigning them to a certain department he made them some sort of lackey? It truly wouldn’t surprise anyone should that be the case.

“Papa Drew is talking to them right now. They’re kinda short, like Alice, but they look really nice.” Bendy was practically bouncing. “They’ve got a suitcase with them. Boris thinks that they’re gonna live in the basement with us now since those guys Joey brought to make it...make it..”

“Livable?”

Joey had renovated the basement originally for a better place for Bendy, Boris, and Alice to sleep. It didn’t take him long to decide that he wanted to turn the whole floor into some sort of living place. Hearing Bendy mention the suitcase sent an uneasy shiver down his spine. Surely Joey wasn’t having them live in the basement, right? Even though it was better than before.

“Yeah! Anyways, they’re really neat and we want to meet them but I don’t know if Papa Drew will let us or not. What do you think?

“That’s all up to him. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until he says something about it. Do you  _ want  _ meet them?” Bendy had been weary of Susie when she first arrived. Joey had taken her out to lunch on multiple occasions and for some reason it made Bendy nervous. It was nice to see that he was excited about this (y/n) now.

Before Bendy could protest a crackle came over the intercom.

_ “Could Henry and Samuel come to level 9 with both Bendy and Boris? Thank you.” _

Bendy grabbed Henry’s hand and tugged him roughly out of his chair. “Come on, come on! We have to meet the new person! Maybe they’re gonna be working with you and Sammy?”

“M-Maybe.” Henry jogged hunched over as Bendy lead him to the elevator. Samuel was a good friend of his but didn’t do so well around Bendy himself. He was under so much pressure from Joey to get music out for the episodes that every time Bendy himself came around Samuel assumed it was going to be another message from Joey.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe.

\---

“Ah, Henry! Glad to see you found Bendy.” Joey waved from the center of the room. With him stood Alice and who he assumed was the new employee. They were happily chatting up a storm with Alice.

“This is (y/n) (l/n). They’ve just arrived from the airport and are going to get situated in the basement. I wanted to introduce them to the gang before anything else.” Joey was smiling, thank god, with his hands on his hips.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you.” Henry waved.

Alice nudged their shoulder and they looked over at the two men. “It’s nice to meet you as well! I bet I’ll have a wonderful time working here with everyone.

“This is, uhm, This is Bendy and Boris.” Samuel nodded over to them.

(Y/n) gasped and dropped to their knees quickly. Bendy ran over quickly, Boris right behind him, holding out one hand. (Y/n) gladly took it shaking it.. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Bendy himself! I’ve heard plenty about you and Boris. I hear you two are rather mischievous, is that true?”

Bendy only laughed loudly.

“Why, I’ll take that as a yes. It’ll be lovely to work alongside you as well,” They stood back up, still holding Bendy’s hand, and looked up to Boris. “And you! You must be Boris, is that correct?” Boris simply nodded with a shy smile. He never was one for talking too much. “I hear you’re quite the sweetheart!”

“Why don’t you three show (y/n) to their room?” Joey nudged Alice over who in turn grabbed your free hand.

“Do you want me to hold their suitcase Boris?” Henry asked. Boris shook his head with a soft smile. He was rather fond of Henry if he was honest.

“Come on!” Bendy pulled their hand like he had Henry’s and lead them to the elevator. “You’re gonna love it here!”

“I bet I will.” (Y/n) smiled.

Joey waved them goodbye as the elevator descended. Once they were gone he turned his attention back over to Samuel and Henry. “How is the work?” Was all he asked. His previous smile was now gone and it made both me rather anxious.

“Music’s going rather well. Almost done with next weeks episodes.” Samuel fidgeted with his hands behind his back trying to make it seem as though he wasn’t going to jump out of his skin.

“And you, Henry?”

“The uh, well you see, we’re almost done with next week's episode scheduled for Wednesday. Since we got the new animation set up that allows all of to work on the animation at once it’s made work move along faster than before. We thank you sir.” Henry knew he was being a slight kiss-ass but he didn’t want Joey to know that they we’re only a third through Wednesday’s episode.

“Ah, well that’s good! Keep up the good work, both of you!” Joey’s smile came back and he walked between the two and patted their backs. “Good job!”


	2. Plans ? Plans ? Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of sneaking out is suddenly diminished.
> 
> You and Alice are filled with...doubtful curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I've been writing this and re-writing this over and over and over. I know it's not that great but I'm trying.

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Alice motioned to the whole floor. You stared around in awe. “We also live down here.”

“Now that’s exciting, isn’t it?” You grinned at her. Joey had told you that you were to basically work all around the studio, going wherever anyone needed you to go. In other words, a lackey. You were alright with that though. He had given you a place to stay as long as you worked here.

“My room is over there!” Bendy pointed to a door straight at the end of the hall. “Boris’s is right next to mine and Alice’s is across from his.” He pulled you down the hall and stopped at the door next to Alice’s.

“I take that this one is mine?” You asked. He looked up to you a nodded. “Well, let’s take a look.” You opened the door and stepped in. It was a rather small room with a queen baren bed in the corner. You guess Joey assumed you had your own sheets and what nots. Looking around made you hum monotonously. There was another door that you guessed was the closet. At least you had one.

“What do you think?” Alice asked.

“I love it.” You turned around and grinned at them.

“Joey let us decorate ours because he said they were all plain. I bet he’ll let you do the same thing.” Bendy let go of your hand and turned away to run back to the elevator. “Hey Boris! Let’s go see Sammy!”

Boris dropped your suitcase and quickly ran to the elevator as well. You guessed they really like Samuel.

“Did Joey give you the day to get everything situated and all?” Alice asked. She happily stayed behind to stay with you.

“He did. What all can you tell me about this place?” You asked while picking up your suitcase. You might as well separate your clothes from each other and try to go buy some hangers. Maybe a bed set while you’re at it. Alice sat on the edge to watch.

“Well. There are a lot of floors as you already know. This one used to be a storage basement but Joey had it renovated so we could have a better place to stay and sleep. There’s actually a small kitchen and laundry room in here.”

“Really?” You stepped into the hallway and looked around. There didn’t seem to be any. But then again, this place was massive.

“And the two men you met upstairs? The blonde one is Sam and the copper one is Henry. Sam runs the musical department and Henry runs the animation department. Sam is a bit nervous around Bendy but he’s pretty relaxed on his own. Henry’s a real sweetheart and is fond of Bendy and Boris.”

“And you?”

“Well..Henry was weary of me at first. He was nervous that I wouldn’t do well with the public when Joey said he wanted to introduce a new character.” Alice frowned slightly and bit her lip.

“Oh honey,” You placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a warm smile. “You’re doing so well with the public! You have a beautiful voice and look absolutely darling! Don’t you worry your pretty head about things like that.”

“O-Oh, why..why thank you.” She chuckled. “How nice..”

You hummed softly while folding the now separated clothes. There wasn’t a lot but enough for you to be content with what you had. “Hey Alice?”

“Yes?”

“Are you allowed outside? You know...out of the building?”

Alice hummed softly. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“Well I thought that since I need to get hangers for all of these and some other things well, that maybe you would like to go out with me?”

“I doubt Joey would let me go out. No matter what you say to him I bet he wouldn’t allow it.”

You internally groaned. You wanted to lift her spirits not bring them further down. You took a step back, folded your arms, and scanned her up and down thinking. There had to be some way for her to get out. There just had to be a way!

OH!

You snapped your fingers with a light laugh. “What if we snuck out?”

“Snuck out?”

“Yeah! We could dress you up in my clothes, give you some sunglasses, find some pipe cleaner to make it look like your halo is a prop, give you a pair of my shoes? Why, we may be able to sneak out through a backdoor on the main level.”

Alice was laughing at the idea of her sneaking out like that. The whole thought seemed absolutely ridiculous yet a part of her wanted to try it. It would get both of them in great trouble, hell it might get you fired! But wouldn’t it be worth it if both of you could get away with it?

“Have you done this before?” She asked slowly.

“Of course I have.” You waved away her worries. She reached out and grasped your hands.

“Let’s go then. I know it’s a gambling risk to do this but oh how I’d love to go out and see the world.”

You pulled her off the bed and ran to the elevator just as Bendy had ran off with you. Sure you might be being a bad influence on her but you couldn’t pass off this kind of opportunity. Every day you would be working and running all over the building from one department to another. Alice pressed the button to Samuels floor.

You grabbed her other arm to make her face you. “Now Alice,” You stared are her seriously. “You must know that what we are doing is wrong, terribly wrong, and you cannot under any circumstance do this again. Not by yourself or with anyone but me. I need you to understand this young lady.”

She simply nodded but offered a smile just as you did. “I know Henry has some art supplies. We can go there and you can get whatever you need. I’m sure he’ll give them to you.”

\---  
It took a few minutes to find which drawing room was Henry’s. Other animators who were walking around gave you strange looks and some of them look mildly concerned though you weren’t sure why.

“It’s that one.” Alice pointed to a door that was tucked in a corner between two other doors. I could be easily looked over if one wasn’t paying too much attention. But you were on a mission! You took in a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times.

“Come in!”

You opened the door slowly and peered in. “Hello Mr..Henry..”

“Hello (y/n). Is there something you need or..or did someone send you here?” Henry turned around and smiled brightly. His smile softened as you looked around his office suddenly unsure of yourself. His work desk seemed rather smaller than what you originally thought it would be.

“Both? I was wondering if you had any pipe cleaners.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any. Can I ask what for?” He seemed genuinely curious, not to just spare your feelings or anything, and that made you feel better.

“I’m uh, Alice and I were going to make something.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you out. Tell Alice I said hello though.” He waved then turned back around.

You closed the door and sighed when Alice looked at you quizzically. “He didn’t have any. Now what do we do?” You began to walk back to the elevator

“I suppose this whole sneaking out plan wasn’t meant to happen. You did say it was a rather bad thing to do.” Alice walked over and pressed the button that takes you back down the the basement floor. You hummed quietly as you slowly descended.

You kept humming as the doors opened. A feeling of doubt yet curiosity suddenly washed over you. “This place is rather huge.” You mumbled. “Let’s explore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll update AHS and TBP soon I promise ; - ;

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I'M SORRY BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE THIS AND I KNOW ITS SHORT AF AND HOPE PEOPLE DO LIKE AS MUCH AS MY UNDERTALE ONES
> 
> THANKS GUYS FOR READING ; w ;


End file.
